tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Episodio 016 (TMNT 2003)
|anterior = Notes from the Underground, Part 3 |siguiente = The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1}} The King es el decimosexto episodio de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2003. Tuvo una cantidad de 2,36 millones de visitas en el sitio web de 4kids hasta 2007. Sumario Las Tortugas Ninja y Splinter están en el apartamento de April discutiendo cuando y cómo averiguar lo que el Clan Foot pretende en las alcantarillas y si es seguro regresar hasta la guarida. April les dice que son bienvenidos a quedarse con ella tanto como sea necesario, a pesar del hecho de no son los mejores huéspedes del mundo. Raph se va a tomar una ducha, pero descubre que no hay agua caliente. Donatello entonces acuerda a regañadientes ir a revisar el calentador de agua ubicado en el sótano del edificio. Al salir, April le dice que tenga cuidado para que no lo vea su nuevo inquilino, Kirby. Cuando Donatello llega al sótano, una criatura alada de repente vuela a través de la habitación. Don persigue al monstruo, pero este desaparece al doblar en una esquina. Donatello descubre una puerta abierta con una luz iluminando desde la misma y se mueve hacia allí para investigar. Dentro de la habitación, un artista está sentado en su mesa de dibujo ilustrando - y, milagrosamente, la cosa-bicho que él dibujo cobra vida y se aleja volando por la puerta - casi chocando contra Donny. Kirby levanta la vista de su mesa de dibujo y descubre al mutante desconcertado. El hombre comenta que no recuerda haber dibujado a Don y luego supone que el ninja ha llegado hasta ahí para recuperar el cristal "mágico" que permite a los dibujos cobrar vida. Donatello le asegura a Kirby que no ha venido por el cristal, pero se pregunta de dónde proviene. Kirby explica que encontró la gema en un pila de carbón el otro día y decidió adherirla a su lápiz. Desde entonces, todo lo que Kirby dibuja cobra vida (¡y Kirby dibuja un montón de cosas!). El artista amistoso entrega a Donatello el lápiz y le dice que pruebe hacerlo él mismo. La Tortuga está de acuerdo y dibuja un hombre-palo, que salta de la página y luego ataca a Don con una patada en la espinilla. El mutante no se divierte con esto y prepara su bastón bō para el combate - el pequeño hombre-palo molesto retrocede y luego se desvanece de la existencia. Kirby explica que esto le sucede a todos sus dibujos, vienen a la vida y desaparecen rápidamente. La única excepción a la naturaleza transitoria de sus dibujos es un portal raro que Kirby dibujó. Voló fuera de su página dibujo y ha permanecido en su habitación desde entonces. Siempre curioso, Don decide acercarse al portal e introduce su mano dentro el campo de energía. Satisfecho de que es seguro, Donatello camina a través del portal y... ¡desaparece! Kirby llama a su nuevo amigo en estado de pánico, y por suerte Donatello asoma la cabeza por la puerta de enlace y entonces invita al artista a unirse a él en el otro lado, donde encuentran un mundo increíble y fantástico. thumb A medida que ellos dos inspeccionan la escena, Kirby se da cuenta de que la mayor parte de lo que existe en este reino fantástico provino de su cuaderno de bocetos. A lo lejos, en la distancia, Kirby y Don ven una hermosa ciudad flotante, conectada a la tierra por un largo puente de arco. El dúo decide comprobarlo. A medida que se acercan al puente, una extraña criatura pasa cerca. Kirby voltea a través de su cuaderno de dibujo y encuentra el dibujo exacto que del cual esa misma criatura proviene. Los dos amigos siguen a la bestia y ven una batalla que está ocurriendo. Cuatro guerreros humanos extrañamente vestidos están combatiendo una horda de monstruos extraños, y la situación no se ve favorable para esos humanos. Donatello se apresura a tratar de ayudar de los humanos. Con la ayuda de Donny, los guerreros derrotan al grupo de monstruos. Los soldados agradecen a Don y Kirby por su ayuda, pero explican que un ejército de bestias regresará en breve. Habrá demasiados enemigos para que el pequeño grupo pueda defender el puente y la ciudad. Al igual que el guerrero principal termina este cuento, un enjambre de monstruos fluye sobre el horizonte, y una batalla real entra en erupción. thumb A pesar de los heroicos esfuerzos de Donatello y de los cuatro guerreros, los monstruos están ganando la lucha y se habren camino hasta el puente hacia la ciudad. De repente, Kirby tiene una inspiración. Desde que hizo todas estas criaturas, tal vez él puede sacar algunas armas y dispositivos para ayudar a luchar contra ellos! El talentoso artista azota rápidamente su papel y el lápiz potenciado por el cristal y comienza dibujando con furia. El primero se basa en un arma para que Donny pueda usar que niega la gravedad de los monstruos y los envía volando en el aire - por desgracia, hay tamtos enemigos que la nueva arma del ninja se recalienta rápidamente. A continuación, Kirby dibuja un robot gigante que captura los monstruos, pero hay demasiados para atrapar. Como las bestias ateaviesan el puente y hacen su camino hacia las mujeres y los niños de la ciudad, Kirby obtiene una última idea y renueva sus esfuerzos en el cuaderno de bocetos. Como parece que la misión de los monstruos tendrá éxito, están obligados repente! Kirby ha elaborado diversas formas de cadenas para frustrar al ejército invasor - que bueno que pueda dibujar tan rápido! Los guerreros miran a Kirby como un poderoso hechicero y decretan que es bienvenido en cualquier momento. Don palmea a su nuevo amigo en la espalda y le dice que es hora de volver a casa. Kirby acepta a regañadientes (le gustaría dedicar más tiempo a investigar este mundo maravilloso) y los dos se dirigen de regreso al portal. Cuando llegan al portal de entrada, está fluctuando salvajemente, amenazando con cerrarse por completo. Kirby insiste en que Donatello vaya primero, por lo que impulsa al ninja a través de cabeza. Por desgracia, el portal continua cerrandose rápidamente y Donny se queda atascado con su cuerpo medio en el mundo real y la mitad en el mundo fantástico! Kirby agarra los pies de Don y le da un fuerte impulso, haciendo volar al mutante a través del portal y hasta el sótano del edificio de April. Donny estaba a punto de ayudar a Kirby, pero es demasiado tarde ya, con el portal que se contrae mientras un avión de papel sale del mismo. Donny lo despliega para revelar el dibujo que Kirby hizo sobre Donatello con la pistola anti-gravedad que tiene un mensaje escrito que decia: Don - '"La vida, en el mejor de los casos, es agridulce".' ¡Nos vemos luego, amigo! - Kirby Curiosidades *La mayor parte de este episodio se basó en el cómic original Donatello: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle #1 de Mirage Studios, titulado "Kirby and the Warp Crystal". Fue impreso en febrero de 1986. *El personaje Kirby es un homenaje al legendario dibujante y creador de cómics Jack "The King" Kirby. thumb|right|335 px *Existe un final extendido mucho más apegado al del cómic original: Donny, después de abandonar la dimensión con la nota de Kirby, se topa con Raph, todavía exigiendo agua caliente. Donny le lanza una mirada penetrante a Raph antes de continuar caminando en silencio. Raph se pregunta qué le está molestando. La nota de Kirby también se muestra que decía "Don - Life at best is bitter sweet. Take care of yourself. - Kirby" ("La vida, en el mejor de los casos, es agridulce. Cuídate. - Kirby"). *Cuando se echa un vistazo al televisor, se puede ver que April está viendo la misma película de terror que Mikey estaba viendo durante el episodio 13. *Cuando las Tortugas Ninja se esconden del repartidor de comida china, este otro logra ver a Mikey junto a un sofá. Cuando mira de nuevo, este ya fue, dejando de reemplazo un oso de peluche morado en su lugar. Michelangelo utilizó esa misma maniobra durante la primera película de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Este es probablemente el único episodio donde se escucha a Raph cantar. *Uno de los Guerreros del mundo paralelo grita "¡no pasarás!" a los monstruos fantásticos; esa frase exacta es la misma que Gandalf exclama en la novela The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (1954) y su adaptación cinematográfica homónima (2001).TouTube - You Shall Not Pass - The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (7/8) Movie CLIP (2001) HD *Por un breve segundo al principio del episodio, los ojos de Mikey se vuelven azules. *April luce una camiseta amarilla durante este episodio. Este era su color característico en otras encarnaciones anteriores. Véase también *Lista de los episodios de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Referencias Enlaces externos *"The King" en la página web oficial de TMNT (2003) en:The King Categoría:Episodios de TMNT (2003) Categoría:Episodios